Bloodstained Rose
by TheScarletteMenace
Summary: She refused to accept the one everyone accepted...but fell in love with the one no one accepted...What will become of Bombalurina...Who will she choose...? Love or loyalty. Betrayal to her lover or to her tribe?


_**~BombaXMac are my FAVORITE canon couple in CATS. It makes me sad cause not many like this pairing D: D: Well, in my opinion, why would Deme LOVE Mac if he raped, tortured, and abducted her? Id be TERRIFIED, not in LOVE with him XD XD Really, I believe Bomba and Mac are kinda made for eachother. Some say they're siblings, but seriously...? I dont ID be dancing around, shaking my hips and all to sing about my BROTHER O_O Deme seems frightened and confused about how to feel about Macavity, while Bomba is confident and knows about her attraction to him and isnt afraid to , this story is BASED on the LONG LONG LOOONNNGGGG still continuing roleplay Fantasia-the-Crazy and I have been keeping alive since last year! This story tells about Bomba's feelings towards the ginger tom, and pretty much answers some questions for MacXBomba fans 8D 8D. I know i havent updated my stories in awhile, but here's the thing guys...IM GONNA REWRITE MOST ALL OF THEM 8D 8D Im also getting off meh butt and starting to write more stories. Ive improved from my last story, if you can tell in this one XD So yes, Im currently rewriting 'Victoria', so stay tuned for that. And 'Aquamarine' will be rewritten and have a new chapter added ^_^ Thanks faithful reviewers, and especially Fantasia! This story will be in Bomba's P.O.V as well as third person ^^**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**~Athena~**_

I watched through narrowed eyes as Grizabella was sent to the Heavyside Layer. Oh yes, I had 'forgiven' her. I smiled sweetly through my 'kind and caring' crimson grin, but I never wanted her back. What did she do to deserve our acceptance again? Grizabella was Demeter and my mother. She left us in the middle of a cold, Winter night to die. She was ashamed and shunned by the tribe because of her horrible deed. Mated to Old Deuteronomy, the Glamor Cat left to 'explore' the world, and my sister and I were born to an unknown tom...Deme and i were found by a Jellicle patrol and taken in and since then, we've grown up here. But, even now, I have bitter feelings against my 'mother'. She abused Old Deuteronomy's trust, mated with an unknown tom, had my sister and I, and then left us out of shame. This year was the first time she's showed her face in the tribe since she abandoned us...Her old, beautiful self was torn and shabby. Broken and lonely. I have no pity for her. Demeter does, but she was too young to understand fully. Munkustrap and his father accepted the former Glamour Cat back and allowed her to go to the Heavyside Layer...And I hope she doesnt make it...She should be sent to Hell for everything she's done. I am not accepting her. I had to claw my way up to the top of the Jellicles to assume the position of Glamour Cat, to have the position of who I was. Bombalurina, the saucy, beautiful, sexy, Scarlet Queen. And if she though that i forgave her and watched with PRIDE as she ascended into the Everlasting Cat's grasp, the I pity her. . .

"Bombie...?" A small, innocent voice startled me from behind and I turned to see Demeter and Munkustrap's first born daughter, Jemima. The young queen-kitten was by far the sweetest little thing in London, with the voice of an angel (result of Munkustrap and Demeter's amazing singing abilities), and wide, beautiful, innocent blue eyes. "Oh, hello Jemmy. Why are you still awake? I figured you'd be pretty tired after the Ball." The black kitten plopped down beside her scarlet aunt and pressed against her for warmth. "I know...but its the Jellicle Moon. Isnt she pretty?" "The Jellicle Moon is always beautiful, Jem. That's why we Jellicles feel so alive when its out." "That's what Momma told me." Jemima let out a little, sweet giggle. "Great minds think alike, sweet," Bomba murmured through a soft chuckle. "Well, how come YOU'RE not asleep Bombie?" The older queen sighed and stretched out a bit. "Im just...thinking..." "About Grizabella? The words didnt even seem to come from Jemima's mouth, but it did and Bomba involuntarily froze. "Erm...I guess you could say that..." "You...dont think she deserved to go the Heavyside...?" "Jemmy, Im an adult...I have a different perspective than you, dear. Its hard to understand, but no, I dont think she deserved it." The kitten didnt seem confused, but she blinked, nearly understandingly or curious, but Bomba couldnt tell. "M'kay...Well...Goodnight, Bombie. I'll see you in the morning." Jemima got to her petite paws, leaned up to nuzzle her aunt and then scampered off to her den where her parents were waiting. Bomba heaved a sigh, reclining lazly on the hood of the TSE1 car. She loved Jemima to death, but that kitten had WAY to much knowledge over everything for her age_...I blame Munkustrap..._She rolled her green eyes to herself. The Glamour Cat glanced around the clearing, semi-cautiously before concluding that no one was around. She got to her paws, dusted off her coat and began to walk.

The full moon cast a silvery glow over the forest and illuminated Bomba's unknown path. Truthfully, the queen herself had no clue where she was going, she just needed to get out of the junkyard for awhile. She suddenly let out a gasp as a branch snapped behind her and she quickly turned around. Nothing. She let out a sigh as she realized she had stepped on twig. "You're losing it Bomba..." She mumbled before continuing to walk on. The events of the Jellicle Ball danced through her head, almost literally, and she remembered Tugger's number. She expected the Maine Coon to propose to her any day now, but knowing the Curious Cat, he'd wait until she least expected it, or in her case, when she was half-asleep or something. Bombalurina and Tugger's history went back to the days when She and Deme were still kittens. Even then, Tugger was quite the player. He'd constantly flirt with Demeter, which got mad and eventually she'd get his attention back on her. But, there was another thing going on too. At the time, Macavity too lived in the tribe...He and Tugger were twins, equally charming, equally attractive. Macavity was a fiery, ginger tom with dark, concealing eyes of the color yellow. The type of yellow only seen when the sun is at its peak around noon. And in the center of his slanted black pupil, he had blood red seeming to smear outward from the pupil and into the fiery yellow color.

Even though quite a few were intimidated by the older twin brother, I always found Macavity...Interesting, persay. He was hard to figure out. Behind every dry laugh the tom gave, there was a hidden pun or joke, or something no one caught. Behind every smirk, there was a concealed smile or snicker. Behind all of his antics and pranks he'd pull, there was playfulness and a small kitten side no one ever saw. When I used to talk to him, he was sort of like my best guy friend...You know, the guy friend you could talk to when you wanted to get away from gossip, rumors, and other queens. The guy that you'd never think about dating or liking in fear that your friendship would be ruined. I was always more attracted to Tugger, though I also found that i liked the mystery behind the future mystery cat...

There was also Tugger. Tugger, Tugger, Tugger...The more attractive, approachable twin. He was younger and had so much spunk that even queen's sometimes wished they had it. And lastly was Demeter's kittenhood crush, as well as her present mate, Munkustrap. Growing up, he was sort of..the nerd of the group. The pacifist that never wanted to get into any mischief. But, while Tugger and sometimes even Macavity would hit on Deme, Munkustrap would tell them to back off. Bomba thought it was sort of cute. No one in the entire tribe, not even his own father, had figured out a whole side of Tugger. The Curious Cat. But Bomba had...and though they never really said much, they secretly loved eachother...

Heaving a gentle, small sigh, the scarlet Glamour Cat sat down on a stump and gazed up at the Jellicle Moon hovering over the treetops, beautiful and majestic. As she gazed at it, she couldnt help but remember a few years ago...When Macavity was banished...It was during the Jellicle Ball, infact, which is why the moon reminded the queen of that. The young tom and Demeter were both coming of age, and in that point, Macavity and Demeter were both extremely attracted to eachother. Of course, Bomba was happy that her sister had found someone, but she wasnt too sure about the ginger tom...She herself often flirted with Macavity when Tugger wasnt around and found that the tom could be...aggressive...He'd go into rage tantrums when he didnt get what he want and no one could calm him...It was terrifying, so she ended the quick fling as soon as possible. Luckily for her, Macavity had his eye on Demeter, so he didnt say much on the topic. But, at the last moment in the Jellicle Ball, Demeter changed her mind...Macavity went into the middle of the assembly of cats to meet Demeter for the special courting dance...but he was met with quite a surprise...Munkustrap was with Demeter and the two were snuggled together like two mates...

I knew from the moment he glanced at my sister and her new mate that this would end horribly...I saw a side of my best friend that I had seen before..but never this way. He had a broken, agonized look on his usually smirking on emotionless face...And that was when his madness started...I shuddered as I remembered him yelling at me, calling my sister an assortment of words...I had no way of calming the massive tom...I was scared he'd hurt me, but at the same time...I knew that he wouldnt...Maybe I stayed quiet out of fear that he'd hurt Deme...or maybe because i agreed with him...I'd never know myself. It WAS wrong what Demeter did to Macavity...Growing up, the ginger tom never did have many friends due to his rather frightening appearance amongt all the other kittens. When he was around Deme, he tried hard to keep all the teasing and sharp remarks to a limit. I couldnt even believe that DURING the Ball Demeter seemed to just forget about Macavity to be with Munkustrap...It made me upset too...Its not like Mac DESERVED it.

I remember the feeling of dread that came upon me as I watched Munkustrap and Tugger drag the blood stained Macavity out of his den...He had slaughtered his mother out of anger...Old Deuteronomy's, his own father, banished his oldest son from the tribe...Cursing and swearing at the Jellicles that he'd be back, the ginger tom left...But I'll never forget the look he gave me before he left...A few weeks later, he kitnapped Demeter...He tortured and raped her before Munkustrap finally found her and took her back, leaving my sister skittish and scared of the world. She hardly leaves her den and seems to be the ghost of the cat she used to be...and i dont blame her sometimes.

Bomba's black tipped ears flicked up at the sound of rustling and she turned...Sure enough the silver outlined bushes were moving...Flattening her ears against her head, the scarlet Glamour Cat unsheathed her claws defensily. "Oh, no need to run beautiful." A tom's voice rumbled with the obvious tone of lust. Bomba's first thought was that it was Macavity...But the tom stepped out and into the light and it wasnt the ginger tom, only a black tom...

"I SUGGEST you leave now." I hissed to the tom. I may not seem to be the most ferocious thing in London, but I was queen with personal space. If that space was intruded, then I wasnt afraid to use my claws. "But why, I just got here..." The tom rumbled, coming closer. "Oh, that's it." I dont know why, but I lunged at the black tom, beginning to claw him with some unknown fury I had inside of me. Maybe it was because of my anger towards Grizabella, my disappointment that the tom wasnt Macavity...The feeling of hate i had BECAUSE I expected Macavity...Maybe it was a mixture of all three...While lost in thought, the tom managed to push me onto my back, straddling my waist. Feelings of shock, fear, and rage combined as I kicked and spat insults, but this tom was stronger than he appeared...I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting the worst now, but...suddenly and miraculously, the weight was lifted...With my eyes still closed, i made out the sounds of a fight. The sound of snarls. One being my...well...ALMOST rapist, and the sound of a low, deeper snarl. My ears swivelled a few times as the sound of a death cry reached me and I finally opened my eyes...I was half expecting this, but nonetheless...I was shocked...For standing above me, fight still gleaming in his dark yellow eyes...was Macavity himself...


End file.
